Cedar Wood
Cedar Wood is a 2013-introduced fiction-only character. She is part of The Adventures of Pinocchio as the next Pinocchio, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. As the next Pinocchio, one might expect Cedar to be an experienced liar, but the opposite is true. At a young age, her father had a Truth spell cast on her, which prevents her not only from lying but also makes her prone to share truths without actual provocation. The spell won't wear off until her incarnation of the story commences. Her friends understand her predicament and don't hold it against her, but they are careful about sharing secrets with her. In return, Cedar doesn't blame them their hesitance and goes the extra mile to take responsibility for her flaw and protect any secrets she does come across. Info Personality Cedar is shy and a bit talkative. She is also excitable and can work herself up into a frenzy when she's worried about something. She currently only tells the truth, but she expects to learn to lie eventually, although this makes her confused about her destiny. Appearance Cedar has dark brown, poofy hair with purple strands, medium brown skin, and hazel eyes Original Outfit: She wears a purple, orange, and white frilly dress. The top portion of her dress looks similar to lederhosen. Her accessories include gold jewelry, orange open-toed wedges, a purple headband with a golden cricket, and knee-high white socks with orange ribbons. Legacy Day Outfit: For her pledge, Cedar wears a purple frilled dress, colored with orange and purple stripes. She accessorizes with a sparkly grey belt and a pair of whale-shaped earrings. She also wears purple ribbons as bracelets, and a small purple hat with a pink feather. In Ever After High Family Cedar is the daughter of Pinocchio. Friends Madeline Hatter counts Cedar as a best friend. Cedar is also good friends with Raven Queen. She is also roommates with Cerise Hood (as revealed in The Storybook of Legends) and seems to be on relatively good terms with her. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Cedar and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", Raven and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Supspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, Hunter, Dexter, Cedar, and Cerise decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Lizzie, Briar, Ashlynn, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Category:Ever After High characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Tomboys Category:Sora's Team Category:Mattel characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Internet characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Spies Category:Fashion characters Category:School students Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Objects Category:Comedy characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Toys/Dolls Category:Italian characters